Blue Velvet
by Tragedy girl
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un plaisir nocturne, au départ. Une dérive en chemin, qu'on a vite fait d'oublier. Sauf que l'un s'appelle Harry, et l'autre Draco. Et à partir de là, tout se complique.


HP/Univers alternatif.

Romance et érotisme.

Fictions à chapitres.

RT/Mature

**BLUE VELVET** par **Suspirium**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**00**

Nights in white satin **[1]**.

_Quelle douce ironie_, songea-t-il brièvement le temps d'un soupir, les yeux rivés sur l'amertume qui s'accumulait au fond de son verre; les effluves de vin dans la moiteur de l'hiver, les relents acides qui lui opprimait le cœur. L'alcool le rendait maussade; tout comme ce silence qui s'étirait, cette musique lente qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

Détournant le regard, il déposa son verre sur la table, s'étira en grimaçant. L'horloge affichait onze heures du soir, quelques minutes avant minuit.

Draco releva la tête et observa l'homme en face de lui. Il avait des allures sombres qui se fondaient étrangement dans les ombres dansantes de la nuit, avec autour de lui cette caractéristique propre aux personnes qui savent qu'elles attirent inconsciemment le regard, quelque chose dans leur manière d'être, dans leur manière d'affronter le monde comme si le reste n'existait plus. Il était cependant dépourvu de chaleur, et dans ses yeux ne régnait qu'une curiosité froide et distante, un soupçon sauvage dissimulé sous les nuances de vert. Des ombres fantomatiques sous les reflets des lumières, comme des grains de feu au fond de ses prunelles. Il tenait son verre d'une main nonchalante, le détaillait par-delà ses mèches rebelles.

Il y avait une alliance, à son doigt. Draco la fixa avec une indifférence mesurée, attirant l'attention de l'homme sur celle-ci.

Il eut un sourire en coin, levant la main pour mieux la mettre en évidence.

― Elle te dérange?

Ce n'était pas exactement des regrets, mais son regard s'était assombri, comme un vide oppressant.

Draco détacha ses prunelles du bijou en or et haussa les épaules. À ce stade, s'outrager paraissait déplacé. Pire, de mauvais gout. Reprenant son verre, il songea à sa femme, qui l'attendait surement. Il l'imagina dans sa chemise de velours, des bijoux plein les mains, comptant les heures qui s'écoulaient comme s'ils s'agissaient des dernières de sa vie, serrant un peu plus les doigts à s'en blanchir les phalanges à chaque minute qui s'éteignait. Peut-elle noyait-elle son chagrin au milieu de leurs nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool, perchée quelque part au-dessus de leur bar de luxe. Peut-être le maudissait-elle en silence, lui et les autres avant lui. Il s'attendit à ressentir de la culpabilité, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Mais mis à part un vague dégoût caché là, quelque part, il ne se sentit d'aucune sympathie.

L'homme ricana doucement. Il retira quand même sa bague et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. En sirotant son vin, Draco se demandant s'il essayait, en fait, de se donner bonne conscience avec toute cette mise en scène. S'il tentait d'étouffer ses remords sous une attitude galante. Puis, il se demanda s'il allait essayer de se justifier, comme tous ces hommes avant lui. Comme si le fait de se trouver une excuse les rendaient plus légitimes auprès de lui, simple inconnu dans la nuit. Mais l'homme, indifférent, se contenta de replier sa veste et de la remettre sur le bras du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, aussi détaché que s'il s'agissait d'une simple habitude de routine. Il retroussa les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant une peau dorée que sublimaient les lumières tamisées, une montre en argent ornant un de ses poignets. Des mouvements tout en contrôle, semblables aux aiguilles d'une horloge. Draco le regarda faire du coin de l'œil, imaginant l'effet de ses bras musclés autour ses hanches.

La musique s'arrêta, enfin. Le poste s'éteignit en silence et le calme qui s'abattit fut chargé de tension, comme un brusque retour à la réalité.

―Tu fais ça souvent?

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sous la question, remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux or derrière son oreille.

―Parfois. Il eut un sourire indulgent, une risette mesquine qui ourlait ses lèvres pleines. Ça te dérange?

L'homme secoua la tête. Des mèches de cheveux balayèrent son front, qu'il ramena en arrière d'un simple mouvement de main. Un geste pourtant basique, qui suintait malgré tout de sensualité. L'air était plus chaud, maintenant.

Draco vida son verre et se leva; il portait un fin collant en soie, le genre qui mettait ses jambes en valeur. En s'approchant de l'homme, il fut sûr de son effet; à la manière qu'il avait de le suivre du regard, à cette lueur charnelle qui prenait vie dans ses prunelles. Il s'approcha et grimpa à califourchon par-dessus son siège, s'installa sur ses cuisses avec une lenteur calculée. Au travers de ses bas, il sentait la chaleur de l'autre, comme les prémisses d'une caresse. L'homme le regardait dans les yeux, la mâchoire contractée; la ligne de ses muscles ressortait dans la pénombre, rajoutait une certaine forme de vigueur à son visage. Il se trémoussa un instant, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude sur ses lèvres.

―Comment tu t'appelles? Murmura Draco en se penchant, de sorte à laisser sa chevelure caresser son visage.

L'homme ne quittait pas sa bouche du regard, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

―Est-ce si important? Répondit-il sans vraiment y faire attention, et Draco se permit un petit rire, qui secoua sa poitrine et dévoila une rangée de petites dents blanches.

―Ça dépend, dit-il en glissant une main sur son torse. Certains aiment quand je crie leur nom.

L'homme leva un instant les yeux, capta son regard; puis, il glissa une main sur sa nuque et enfin, l'embrassa.

Le baiser avait le gout acide de l'alcool et une indiscernable touche sucrée, comme un bonbon au citron. Draco soupira sans s'en rendre compte, remuant des hanches en sentant une érection naissante entre ses fesses. L'homme posa une main sur sa cuisse, remonta le long de sa chair en serrant ses muscles. Sa main était froide mais le contact était brûlant, étrange antithèse qui faisait frémir le bas de son ventre d'une manière dont il n'avait encore jamais eu conscience. Il lui intima d'ouvrir la bouche; sa langue poussa contre la sienne, s'enroula autour d'elle à lui faire tourner la tête; c'était chaud et humide comme un acte sexuel, brutal comme celui d'un animal. La manière qu'il avait de l'embrasser, comme avide de chair, lui donnait la chair de poule. Il poussait des soupirs de plaisir, s'étonna de se savoir si sensible; l'homme malaxait ses fesses, le pressait contre lui. D'un geste ample il se leva, le souleva par la même occasion, exempt d'efforts, et par réflexe Draco enroula ses jambes autour de son corps, s'accrochant à lui comme il continuait de ravager ses lèvres. Ses grandes mains autour de ses jambes, sa langue contre la sienne. Ils buttèrent sur le lit et tombèrent sur le matelas, Draco haletant les joues rouges, l'homme le regardant avec les pupilles dilatés. Draco songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi enivré. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et son esprit nageait dans une brume de plaisir qu'il avait du mal à dissiper. Fébrile, il tira la chemise du pantalon de son acolyte, retira maladroitement sa ceinture. L'homme mordillait son cou, ses dents aiguisées maltraitant sa peau douce et crémeuse.

Lorsqu'il réussit à insérer sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer, ses longs doigts saisissant la verge palpitante de son partenaire nocturne, Draco frissonna dans son propre intérieur – de plaisir et d'anticipation. L'homme au-dessus de lui siffla, comme il bougea sa main autour du membre pour en apprécier la texture. Il passa un doigt sur le gland, se délectant des soupirs que l'autre laissait filtrer dans son oreille. Il arqua le dos et l'embrassa, se sentant de plus en plus en perte de contrôle, comme un adolescent pré-pubère lors de sa première expérience sexuelle. L'homme caressa son torse sous son t-shirt, passa ses ongles sur ses tétons durs. Un choc traversa sa colonne vertébrale, comme un courant électrique, qui tendit tous ses muscles.

―Préservatif, murmura-t-il rapidement, presqu'à bout de souffle.

L'homme le lâcha un instant, se redressant en tendant la main par-dessus son corps pour atteindre la table de chevet. Draco admira la forme de ses muscles qui jouaient sous sa peau, qui dansaient sous les jeux de lumière. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de ses dessous, laissant simplement les collants noirs luire sur ses jambes galbes, son pénis tellement rude qu'il retombait sur son estomac plat. L'homme se réinstalla avec un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif encore emballé, admirant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme irrégulier, et son érection ressortait de son vêtement, brave et fière, attirante. Draco lui prit la protection des mains; lentement, il l'apposa sur le membre de son compagnon, souriant en le voyant frémir sous ses mouvements. Puis, il s'allongea et remonta ses jambes contre lui, ses cheveux épars autour de son visage rosé en une invitation muette.

L'homme poussa un soupir, lentement. S'appliquant du lubrifiant il s'approcha du blond, son sexe appuyant doucement contre l'anus de l'autre. Draco se tortilla, haleta sous l'anticipation; lorsqu'il sentit ses chairs s'ouvrir, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. L'homme entra en lui avec un bruit de gorge, comme s'il se retenait de crier ou de sortir des obscénités. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, et dans la pièce on entendit plus que leur respiration qui s'entrechoquait. Draco leva les yeux; l'homme le regardait, et il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur insondable, quelque chose qui noua son estomac. Il leva la main, geste impulsif qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'effectuer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme se mit à ondoyer à l'intérieur de lui. Draco gémit, laissa retomber son bras; il sentait la douleur et le plaisir combattre violemment, comme deux âmes en guerre.

Le sexe, Draco l'avait connu. Qu'on lui donne l'occasion qu'il ne saurait dire combien de partenaires il avait eu, depuis le temps qu'il avait perdu le fil. C'était devenu une habitude, une sorte de vice personnelle, quelque chose qu'il avait appris à apprécier sous différentes formes. Il était le genre de gars pour qui les plaisirs n'avaient aucune limite, le genre à aimer recevoir l'amour. Le genre qu'on insulte au détour des couloirs, le genre brûlant de désir à s'offrir au monde sur un plateau d'argent. Et pourtant, ce qu'il expérimentait ce soir-là dépassait largement son champ de connaissance. Une sorte de saint Graal. L'homme avait une manière de rouler des hanches, une façon de bouger dans son intimité qui agitait des terres inconnues à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Ses gémissements se transformaient en supplices, et ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps, comme pour garder un point de repère. Son pénis suintait de plaisir, rouge et humide.

L'homme ralenti ses mouvements puis se retira, le permettant de prendre une inspiration fébrile. Il lui prit le bras et le tira vers lui, comme pour le redresser.

―Retourne-toi.

Sa voix était rauque et contenait des inflexions qui débordaient de luxure. Draco s'exécuta sans vraiment y penser, l'esprit divaguant dans des vapeurs aphrodisiaques. Il se retrouva à genoux, penchés en avant, les hanches remontées vers l'homme qui déjà se préparait à pénétrer encore une fois son intimité. Draco se dit qu'il risquait de mourir, d'ici la fin, et il pensa que, que d'une certaine manière, c'était une mort assez plaisante, mais le reste de ses pensées se perdirent en cri lorsqu'une poussée s'infiltra en lui et stimula un point particulier à l'intérieur de lui.

―_Oh mon dieu_, gémit-il désespérément.

L'homme n'était pas tendre, pourtant. Dans ses mouvements, on percevait une certaine agressivité, comme une espèce de violence contenue. Mais Draco, de tout son parcours sexuel, pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait rien connu d'aussi bon. Il en pleurait presque. Les coups frappaient juste, fort. Leur peau claquait en rythme, mélodie enivrante au milieu des soupirs. La montre rappait contre sa peau, ses oreilles frémissaient sous son souffle chaud. C'était presqu'une torture, comme un balancement constant au bord du gouffre, et Draco sentit sa vision s'obscurcir dangereusement. La sueur collait ses cheveux, roulait le long de son dos. Il sentait ses cuisses trembler, son sexe tressauter entre ses jambes. Il se sentait partir loin, très loin, dans des lieux isolés.

―Je vais…j'ai besoin de…

L'homme se pencha contre lui, serrant ses hanches entre ses mains. Il pénétra en profondeur dans ses chairs bouillantes, menaçant de le faire définitivement basculer. Puis, d'une main ferme, il se saisit de sa verge, serrant la chair gonflée entre ses doigts, et se fut suffisant pour le faire partir, comme une explosion viscérale qui ravage tout sur son passage. Draco sentit sa conscience vaciller - une, deux fois, et son sperme se déversa sur les draps avec une violence qu'il n'avait jamais encore connue, drainant toute son énergie. Il n'eut même pas la force de crier, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri muet, ses membres tremblants comme s'il avait soudainement manqué d'oxygène. L'orgasme le fit défaillir. L'homme le retint pour l'empêcher de tomber, et continua ses mouvements de reins, lui arrachant des sanglots. Il était à fleur de peau, si bien qu'il en avait presque mal. Il respirait par à-coup, comme après une noyade. Puis, l'homme se figea après un mouvement brusque, et jouit dans un grognement qui hérissa les poils de sa nuque. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, la respiration lourde, puis se retira lentement, sous un gémissement du blond. Draco s'écroula sur le matelas sans aucune grâce, le souffle court et le corps flasque, maintenant que rien ne le retenait. Il ne sentait aucune force dans ses membres, et pendant de longues secondes, il flotta dans un état de béatitude extrême, incapable de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il avait envie de dormir et de ne jamais se réveiller.

**[...]**

―Tu vas bien?

Draco cligna des yeux, une douleur affreuse dans le bas du dos. Il grimaça en tentant de se lever, abandonna finalement en se rallongeant confortablement. Son sperme séchait encore au milieu de ses jambes; son corps enduit de sueur était désagréablement collant et graisseux. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais supporté toute cette crasse; mais l'idée même de bouger un cil lui paraissait insurmontable.

―Hm.

Il bailla faiblement. L'homme était installé dans son siège, un verre de vin à la main. Il avait eu le temps de remettre ses vêtements, même si sa chemise demeurait encore ouverte sur son torse musclé. Draco le dévisagea, un peu endormi; il battait lentement des cils comme pour se tenir éveiller.

―C'était le meilleur sexe de toute ma vie, confessa-t-il en fermant les yeux, satisfait comme après un bon repas.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin, termina son verre d'une traite.

―Tu peux rester jusqu'à demain si tu veux, dit-il en se redressant, se reboutonnant tranquillement. La chambre est réservée.

Draco grogna faiblement. Il n'entendait que vaguement les bruits de tissus et les pas sur le sol, des bruitages lointains, hors de sa portée. Il oscillait sans s'en rendre compte, et le temps qu'il songe à se laisser aller, il s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

**[1]**: The Moody Blue.

Introduction d'une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, fera son bout de chemin. La publication se fera de manière aléatoire.

**Ps**: Chapitre corrigée. N'hésitez pas si vous retrouvez quand même certaines erreurs.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
